lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Svett Jaggedwall
Svett Jaggedwall is the Negativo Espada, and Exclusive Protector of Starrk. Appearance Physical *Svett is roughly 23 feet tall. He is composed of pure bone, it is said to be harder than purified carbon. He has tattered robes covering some of his body and his face, rendering everything but his glowing red eyes visible. His ribcage pertrudes from his chest and instead of a hollow hole he has a glowing mass of red energy serving as his core. He has a faint '-1' tattoo on the back of his right hand. ''' Personality *Svett is often classified by his thundering voice and mystifying persona. He tends to reveal things about others they do not even know about themselves. He refuses to fight openly against most of his fellow kindred because he fears his offensive capabilities will prove all too much for them, despite their positions in power. He has turned to standing by his title of Negitavo Espada, and as such his combat prowess is seldom seen. History Not much is known about Svett, but he is the first arrancar ever to exist. He was found by Starrk beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo and ever since had become connected to him, serving as his eternal protector. Zanpakuto 'Diedad de Potencia: '''Svett's zanpakuto is a large endless chain that is imbued onto his body, while some may argue his zanpakuto is reason for his indestructible body, it is really unknown. Resurreccion Svett has no command for his resurreccion, but it can be identified as being activated when his center-reiatsu begins pulsating and sparking. In this state he becomes covered in plate armor from head to toe with large pauldrons and a very defined and armored face mask. His chain remains wrapped around his torso, but he gains two large shields that form on his arms, each is enabled to change size and shape, based on the fight. When brought together, the shields converge into a large shield covering a larger radius and encasing his body further in armor. '''At all times, Svett has the ability to sense when Starrk is in danger or fighting due to a special binding placed onto him. When around Starrk, defenses for both individuals increase by 20% of Svett's base defenses. ' '''Abilities '''Podria Antigua: Svett charges his shields, converting them into large axes. Upon bringing them together they form a giant glowing axe that transfers half of his defensive power into attack power and speed for 2 turns, this ability has a 5 turn cooldown. ' Ráfaga-escudo: ' Svett's shield and armor becomes increasingly powerful and draining as well as his shield having vented holes in it, allowing starrk to fire ceros from behind it, attempting to absorb all foreign reaitsu around him besides Starrk's, draining enemy defenses by ('-15') and increasing his defenses by (+25) until the ending of this ability. The ability lasts an average of 5 turns, and has a 2 turn cooldown due to this being a center focus of his resurreccion. Comprensión Antigua: Using his chain, Svett ensnares an opponent completely, rendering them completely defenseless for 2 turns to any form of attack. Attacks from Starrk gain a (+15) Reiatsu bonus. Attacks from Svett gain a (+10) Attack bonus. Cero Svett's cero is condensed into his chain, causing it to let off thousands of small detonations on contact or command, blinding an enemy or stunning them for upwards of 2 to 3 turns. Stats and Perks Attack: 10 Defense: 140 (+15 Cero Added) (+35 if his innert passive is active, making it 195) Reiatsu: 15 Speed: 50 Reiryoku: 140 (+15 Cero Added) (+35 if his innert passive is active, making it 195) Resurreccion Stats (base): Attack: 10 Defense: 150 (+35 if passive is active, making it 185) (+25 if Ability 1 is active, making it 210, with passive, it becomes 245) Reiatsu: 15 Speed: 60 Reiryoku: 150 (+35 if passive is active, making it 185) (+25 if Ability 1 is active, making it 210, with passive, it becomes 245) ZAN: 15 HAK: 5 HOHO: 4 CERO: 15 Perk: Spirit Armor